In the Past
by Sharto
Summary: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew was a pretty good movie. But what happened before? This is the place to find out. Just remember. This is all the past. Lucario x Mew.
1. Chapter 1

**Tepig: Seriously Sharto; three stories before on is finished?**

**Me: This one will be much shorter than the others.**

**Shuckle: You said For Want of Proof would be short.**

**Me: Yeah but this time I know how to extend it. I'm just not going to.**

**Tepig: Why? **

**Me: I think it's better suited for a short story. I seriously doubt I'm the first guy to make this pairing, but I may be the first to a certain concept.**

**Shuckle: What concept is that?**

**Me: You'll see.**

**Tepig: Do you have a poem for it yet.**

**Me: I have a general idea.**

**Tepig: Alright; have at it.**

**In the Past.**

_In the past is an interesting place._

_There is good, bad, fuzzy, and clear._

_And things are added year after year._

_Why don't you look back and remember it all?_

_From the days you were tall._

_To the times you were small._

_Remember yes, but don't obsess!_

_That carries dangers._

_And a little excess._

_As you travel through keep in mind._

_That this is, after all._

_In the past._

It was a sunny day outside. Of course; Bonsly couldn't tell since he was in one of the Tree of Beginning's tunnels. It had been six days since Lucario had sacrificed himself and most of the Pokemon had gotten over their shock.

Not many actually knew about Lucario but it's hard not to notice when your home is crumbling.

Bonsly was currently going to find his friend Mew. She knew about Lucario, how couldn't she, he had given his life for her even though he didn't even know her.

Mew was an energetic and playful Pokémon. She was always happy unless she was in a serious situation.

As Bonsly drew closer to Mew's chamber though he heard something odd. It sounded like . . . crying.

Maybe Mew had company?

But when Bonsly got to Mew's chamber he saw that Mew didn't have company. She was the one who was crying.

It didn't sound like she was crying over a current situation. It was more like memories she was crying over. The two do sound different.

Still; Mew crying. It just seemed impossible.

"Mew, what's wrong?" Bonsly asked carefully.

His voice had been soft but even so, it made Mew turn around in surprise.

After a few seconds Mew was still silent so Bonsly asked again. "What's wrong?"

"It's just . . . something that happened in the past." Her resolve held for only a moment before she broke down again.

"Mew what happened?" Bonsly asked as he sat down next to her.

"It doesn't matter," She responded turning her head away from him. "It's already done."

Bonsly had never seen Mew this sad before, or this shy.

"Mew, you need to tell someone. It'll only get worse if you don't."

"Alright." Mew conceded. "But you'll have to put it together yourself."

Bonsly gave her a surprised look in response. Was this really the same Mew?

"It started a long time ago."

….

The war had ended for some reason. Mew was currently scanning the battlefield to make sure none of the tree's 'roots' had been unearthed. If they were the tree would eventually get some disease. And then she'd get the disease.

About halfway through her search she saw something shiny.

That's strange. She thought. The tree's roots aren't shiny.

When she came closer to it she discovered that it was a staff. What in the world is a staff doing here?

It didn't seem to belong to anybody. The owners surely would have left the area to avoid the war. In any case nobody would mind if she brought it to the tree.

The moment she touched it though a faint blue glow issued from it. She quickly drew her hand back.

Arceus had told her that if a legendary touched an object and it turned blue it meant there was a Pokémon in there. At first she had wondered how you could put a Pokémon into something. Arceus had later explained that it wasn't the body that was transferred. It was difficult to explain and Mew still didn't know how the human's had gotten it to work.

It must be lonely in there though. She could move in and out of the staff. She couldn't get the Pokémon out herself but she would at least give it a friend.

She reached out and touched it again. This time when the blue light came she didn't flinch. Everything went black for a second as she had expected but soon she found herself in a grassy field with a forest nearby.

Arceus had never told her it would be this big. It would make finding this Pokemon a lot harder. If what she was told was true though she had an eternity to do it.

She decided to start near the edge of the forest.

….

Why did Sir Aaron send me here? Surely I could have helped him in this most crucial time. It makes no sense that he would – Who is that?

He had been alone for hours but now he picked up someone's aura. It wasn't very large but it was extremely condensed. It was a long distance away but it was moving toward him slowly.

Whatever it was it wasn't giving off any anger or evil intent. But what was it doing here? Humans could only trap one Pokemon in something at a time. And surely legendaries had better things to do than enter inanimate objects.

Lucario continued sitting where he was. If this Pokémon tried anything bad he could sense it beforehand. He also had his back turned to it. Catch it off guard and he would get control of the situation. At least for a moment; it did have a lot of aura after all.

….

Hey what's that blue thing? Is that the Pokemon? Yeah, it is; good job Mew!

It had taken her just five minutes to find it. It shouldn't be hard now. Hopefully she didn't scare it. She didn't really make noise when she flew.

She was about five feet behind him. She could she he was a Lucario. She wanted to start off by asking his name. It was usually just the name of their species but there were always exceptions. She opened her mouth to ask.

"Lucario."

"E-excuse me?" Mew asked in surprise.

"You were going to ask what my name was." Lucario said without emotion.

"Wow; you can read minds?" Mew asked enthusiastically.

Mew couldn't see it but Lucario rolled his eyes before explaining. "I don't read minds. I detect auras. They give me a general idea."

"That's right! I forgot Lucarios could detect aura. You're a lot better than any of the others I've met." Mew said with respect.

"Probably the only one you've ever met." Lucario said trying to keep his voice emotionless. He was getting a bit annoyed now.

Why would he think he's the only one I've seen? Mew thought. I've been around a while . . . Oh.

"What do you think my name is?" She asked Lucario suddenly.

"How would I know? My back's to you." He answered fighting to keep his voice steady.

He's not that good yet then. Mew thought. "I'll give you some hints then. First, I got into the staff on my own. Second, I'm floating. Third . . ." She said going around him so that they were face to face.

Unfortunately he had his eyes closed.

Oh well, Mew thought, it's just going to be more surprising for him. And more fun for me.

"Third?" Lucario asked.

"Open your eyes." Mew said playfully.

Lucario sighed before doing so. The moment he saw Mew his eyes widened. Shortly afterward he was on his feet; and then he was bowing on one knee.

Mew looked at him for a few seconds then started laughing. And laughing hard. She quickly had to lower herself to the ground and start rolling around.

"You don't know – how good that was." Mew said through her laughter. "One second you want to blast me – and the next – you're worshipping me!"

"So," She asked when she finally stopped. "What do you think my name is?"

The first thought that popped into Lucario's mind was Mew. It was soon replaced by another possibility though. One that was very annoying.

He finally answered. "Ditto."

Mew was confused for a second but quickly understood. The thought made her chuckle and shake her head.

"Nope, I'm not a Ditto." She answered.

"Prove it." He demanded.

He thinks he's got me cornered. Mew thought before crossing her arms and saying smugly. "I already have."

Lucario tried to keep his face emotionless but a hint of disbelief showed through. "How?" He asked.

"A Ditto can't keep up a disguise while it's laughing can it?" Mew asked keeping the smug tone and grinning at the look that crossed Lucario's face.

"Not every legendry's as stoic as you are." Mew teased.

Lucario's response was to stay silent. He still didn't believe this was a legendary. Probably just a dream.

"Well I think this is a good time to leave." Mew said making Lucario's hopes rise. "I'll be back sometime though. I might even bring a friend with me." The hopes were quickly dashed.

"Why did you even come here in the first place?" Lucario asked hoping to stop her from coming back.

"I just figured it would get lonely trapped in a staff." She replied happily.

That surprised Lucario. He hadn't been in here long but it was probably going to get lonely eventually. Though he was a loner.

Of course; he still wanted to be shot of the Mew so he asked. "Can't you just get me out of here since you're a legendary?"

Mew's eyes changed quickly to sad and sorry. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't have that kind of power." Then she turned around and vanished leaving Lucario wondering when she was coming back.

**Me: Oh my word Twitch.**

**Tepig: What now?**

**Me: They released their Groudon.**

**Shuckle: Genius . . . now how are they going to beat Stalinking?**

**Tepig: Extreme overleveling.**

**Me: Anyways; after a quick search it seems like I'm not the first to think of this couple.**

**Tepig: You're one of the firsts though. **

**Shuckle: Remember to review.**

**Me: Especially if it's negative.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shuckle: It's about time you updated this.**

**Me: Yeah, I've been working on others though.**

**Tepig: Seriously Sharto?**

**Me: What?**

**Tepig: Do you realize what you have here?**

**Me: Apparently not.**

**Tepig: Go to this websites search and type Lucario x Mew.**

**Shuckle: Done.**

**Tepig: Good. Now how many authors are there?**

**Me: Three.**

**Shuckle: Actually the last one doesn't have them paired together.**

**Tepig: That makes it two.**

**Shuckle: Wait; are we counting Sharto?**

**Tepig: . . . One then. One other person who fills the need for Lucario x Mew.**

**Me: And?**

**Tepig: New people keep finding your story continuously. Lucario x Mew has a high demand but little supply. People will like anything you make on them.**

**Me: Does that mean I won't get any constructive criticism?**

**Tepig: Seriously? Play your cards right and this could get you famous. And I mean as big as the guy who wrote that Pokémon Christmas thing.**

**Me: I seriously doubt I'm that good.**

**Tepig: We'll see.**

**Shuckle: Sharto doesn't own Pokémon. Doesn't own Yu-gi-oh either; but that's irrelevant. **

**Me: Enter chapter two.**

"It was a left here right? Wait, Right? It was left wasn't it? But why did right come to mind then?"

Mew was currently trying to navigate the Hall of Origin. It was pretty hard; especially when your attention span wasn't that big.

"Ugh. Why did Arceus have to make it so complex?"

"Why don't you just teleport to the meeting room?"

" . . . I see you decided to show up brain."

"I thought you would need me."

"Yep; now get to work."

"Okay."

The meeting wasn't that long. Nothing major seemed to be happening. And there was nothing that affected me.

There never had been anything that affected me since my job was done. There wasn't much for anyone past their usual jobs actually.

The meeting itself wasn't really that interesting either. I do enjoy talking with the other legendaries after the meeting is over though.

I don't really interact with the other Kanto legendaries. Zapdos is prone to mood swings. Moltres always seems to be annoyed with somebody; be it Zapdos or that one sailor who came within a mile of her island that one time. Articuno is nice though.

The Regi trio; Regirock, Registeel, and Regigigas, don't seem to have much personality to me. I don't have a clue what they're saying when they start beeping though. Maybe that's were their personality is. Regice is the same though I don't think he's in the Regi group since his name starts with Reg**I **instead of Reg**E** like the others.

Latias is always tons of fun to be around. She's a lot like me in fact. Her brother Latios is more mature than she is . . . but he can't resist when the fun starts.

Kyogre and Groudon always sit on opposite sides. Well Groudon can't really sit and Kyogre always floats so . . . Kyogre and Groudon always do their own little thing on opposite sides. Rayquaza alternates sides every meeting. I don't think they argue THAT much. When they do though Xerneas has to recreate life . . . So they're generally kept apart.

Jirachi always seems tired for some reason. There was one time he came fully energized though. We were a lot more careful about saying 'I wish' after that.

Raikou is great with the more hyper legendaries, me being one of them, but he always keeps the chaos at a minimum. Suicune does her best to be stern (probably trying to impress Entei) but she isn't really made for stern. Entei however; is DEFINITELY made for stern. He makes sure to avoid me whenever possible.

Lugia is great if you ever need a neutral source. I think she's a bit pale though. Maybe she doesn't get out often. Ho-oh however; probably got Zapdos's personality or something. He's definitely energetic enough to be an electric type.

My best friend Celebi is great! She has plenty of energy in her but doesn't seem overwhelmed by it like I often am. And she knows everyone so well! It's like she's from the future or something!

Oh boy; I'm at Sinnoh now. I don't know why Arceus put so many of us there and only four of us in Kanto.

Heatran's a nice guy. Quiet though.

Uxie's quiet too. Really smart though. I just wish he had visited me when he was giving everyone knowledge. Azelf's pretty stubborn. She doesn't get along with Uxie very well. Mesprit's my favorite of the three. The other two are nice and all but they usually end up either making you feel stupid or breaking your will. Accidentally of course. You do have to be careful around Mesprit though. If you have a crush on someone she WILL know and she WILL take advantage of it. Suicune's been avoiding her like the plague recently. I don't have to worry about that though.

Shaymin's pretty shy. She's really sweet and funny once she gets used to you though. Cresselia is very motherly; though she can be stern. Darkrai really is pretty scary. He doesn't mean any harm by it but we all want on his good side. We happen to enjoy our dreams thank you very much.

Manaphy is basically a less energetic but more intelligent version of me. Never even annoyed anyone. She did give us a** HUGE** shock though. During one of the meetings she came in with an egg. It was probably an awkward ten minutes for her before Arceus asked her where it came from.

We all just assumed she had found it abandoned somewhere. Man were we shocked when she whispered 'It's mine'.

Everybody's eyes went as wide as they could get, minus Uxie's of course, and quite a few jaws dropped a little. Groudon's even went all the way down though I guess it's easier to do that on a circular hinge.

I didn't hear anymore conversation about it. Arceus was probably making it telepathic.

A few meetings later she brought in a Phione instead of the egg. I assume that's what he is anyways; it's what Manaphy calls him.

He's a cute little guy. No clue what his personality's going to be.

Manaphy's actually brought me to her cave occasionally. I don't know what she gets up to in there though. I swear one of those rocks is never in the same place twice.

Dialga is easily the absolute most serious guy here and Palkia is easily the absolute most serious girl here. Giratina looks scary but he's actually pretty fun. He is a bit flirty toward Palkia though. She Hydro Pumps him quite a bit. Giratina keeps coming back though. The way he sees it is that she'll cave eventually.

Personally I think she's just going to blow up on him one day.

Arceus is generally a balanced guy. I always wonder if he has some weird plan or something though. See there used to be two empty chairs in the meeting room. With Phione around it's been reduced to one, but I doubt he made the chair for Phione. It's a bit big for that. I assume Arceus has control over the situation though.

Victini's quite a character. Never seen anyone as energetic as him. Probably never will.

Cobalion is a very serious guy. He's not as serious as Dialga but he's definitely up there. I really hate it when he stares at me. Terrakion is a bit carefree and fun to be around. Virizion's a lot like Raikou. Good with the hyper ones. She's not quite as energetic as he is though. Keldeo is definitely energetic though. Apparently his mind never left the child stage.

Tornadus and Thundurus are pretty much the same thing. They're pretty annoying too. They often compare mustaches. Landorus is the only one that can really shut them up. Not because of what he says though. They just like his mustache. I try to avoid that trio.

Meloetta is a great singer and really nice. I always get the feeling she's a flirt though. She's never actually flirted but I swear it's somewhere in there.

Reshiram's pretty easy to annoy. She's nice enough though. Zekrom isn't quite as nice and is still easy to annoy. I swear he likes Palkia as much as Giratina does. Kyurem is basically emotionless. Never seen him happy. Never seen him mad.

Xerneas isn't very fun but she does keep us in order. Yveltal often gets dragged into our fun. It's funny how he keeps pretending to be annoyed by it. And Zygarde . . . he's a bit odd. I swear he's living in his own little world. He talks to himself a lot. And not in a regular voice. He does it in that weird sing song voice that makes you wonder about their sanity.

That leaves one group. I don't have a clue why Arceus didn't just make more legendaries to control the things. His mind I guess.

First there's Skull the Rampardos. He controls luck. He really likes taking chances. He is a nice guy though. Armor the Bastiodon controls tactics. He's a lot more reserved than Skull. Not as nice but still good. Then there's Helix the Omastar controller of anarchy. He makes all of his decisions instantly. They're rarely right though. Hopefully none of the mortals start worshipping him. Either way he's still fun to be around. Dome doesn't really like him. She's a Kabutops that controls democracy . . . whatever that is. She takes FOREVER to make her decisions. They're almost always right though. It's too bad she isn't much fun. I can't really talk about those two without Amber though. He's the Aerodactyl controlling balance. I don't know how the guy managed it but he is literally a perfect median. I don't get why Arceus needed a second Zygarde though. He's also usually the one that gets Helix and Dome to stop fighting.

Claw, lord of silence, is an Armaldo. I don't know much about him. He doesn't really talk that much. Root definitely doesn't have that problem! I know she controls speech and all but dang is she talkative! Very bubbly. She's still a Lileep for some reason. I guess talking takes the energy needed for evolution. There's Cover too. He's a Carracosta that controls the arts. Surprisingly fun despite his looks. Plume the controller of science. The poor Archeops doesn't know much about it though. She flirts with Amber a TON. She makes Giratina look reserved. Amber just ignores it . . . in public. How do I know it's only ignored when in public? Let's just say I teleported into his cave at a bad time.

I don't really remember what Jaw and Sail do. Tyrantrum and Aurorus, male and female, respectively. Tyrantrum is extremely easy to anger. He's fun enough otherwise. Aurorus never gets angry and she's really nice. She always seems worried about something though.

"Uh Mew, the meeting's over now." Celebi said tapping my shoulder.

"What, really?" I said raising my head to look around.

True to Celebi's word the room was empty.

On the way out I had a mental argument with myself.

"Why didn't you notice it was time to go, brain?"

"I was making sure you could remember the legendaries."

"And you couldn't watch what was happening at the same time?"

"How am I supposed to multitask? You know Uxie didn't visit enough."

". . . True."

"Good; now focus on where you're going. I don't have a clue which way you're walking."

After a few minutes of walking . . . wait no. Floating. I don't walk. I float. I was floating.

Anyways; eventually we got to the entrance hall. It's more like an entrance room given its size though.

There weren't many legendaries that left as quickly as possible. Most of us stick around to talk.

Giratina leaves whenever Palkia does. Zekrom's more cautious. He waits a few minutes after Palkia leaves before going.

Kyurem's always the last to leave. I really don't know why.

I followed Celebi over to where our little group was. It consisted of Mesprit, Azelf, Zekrom, Celebi, and me. Zekrom didn't seem too focused on the conversation though. He had conveniently placed himself in the best place to see Palkia.

"Hey Mew." Azelf greeted. "Anything interesting happen? Past the obvious."

"Well after the battle I was inspecting the tree's roots when I found a staff." I started. Thankfully I hadn't forgotten it. "When I touched it the staff started glowing. Turns out somebody trapped a Lucario in it."

"Really?" Celebi asked curiously.

"Yeah. I don't think he likes me that much though. He's pretty serious. If his initial reaction is anything to go by though he'll probably start worshipping me once he accepts that I'm not a Ditto." I explained.

"So, do you like him?" Mesprit asked. I could hear the teasing in her voice but I decided to go along with it.

"Well he isn't that fun yet but he has a long time to change that." I said.

"You know what I meant." Mesprit said.

"Shouldn't you already know the answer then?" I responded. Oh how I loved turning Mesprit's powers against her.

"Oh yeah!" I said suddenly as I remembered something. "I told him I might be bringing a friend over if any of you are interested."

"Sure." Celebi responded.

"We should probably bring Mesprit too." She continued with a strange smile on her face.

"Why?" Mesprit asked curiously.

"We need to make sure he doesn't love anybody before Mew tries something funny with him." She continued with an evil tone.

"I would never do that!" I responded quickly.

"Really?" Celebi continued. "Because I remember when you gave a Kadabra psychic paralysis."

"That was an accident!" I said.

"Then you got it too because of Synchronize . . ."

"We don't need to continue!"

"Then he got out of it before you and took your -."

"HEY ZEKROM!" I yelled. That conversation needed to be stopped.

"You haven't said a thing yet." I said more quietly.

"I'm just making sure she-"He pointed to Mesprit. "Doesn't have more time to make blackmail."

"But if I stick around you can't do that without breaking your schedule can you?" Mesprit said innocently.

"I think this is a good time to leave" Celebi said quickly. "Right Azelf?"

Azelf quickly agreed and the two left. Mesprit didn't like having nobody to talk to so she followed them. She didn't go happily though.

Soon afterward I sighed in relief.

"Thanks." I told Zekrom. I really didn't want that one word getting out.

"You do realize we all know what that last word was right?" He said.

"Uh . . ."

"It was banana right?" An energetic voice said behind us.

Root . . .

**Shuckle: Explanation time!**

**Me: First of all I don't compare myself to the writer of Pokemon Christmas in any ways.**

**Tepig: He means he's not at that level yet.**

**Shuckle: There are still some things I don't understand here.**

**Me: Like what?**

**Shuckle: Pale Lugia, Manaphy's moving rock, stuff like that.**

**Tepig: That's what we call intellectual humor.**

**Me: You'd need a good knowledge on the subject to understand the jokes.**

**Shuckle: Ok, but what WAS that last word going to be?**

**Tepig: . . .**

**Me: . . . I think that's enough for today. Until next time; read and review.**

**Tepig: Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: I'll be honest here guys, I just can't do this fanfic anymore. Right from the start I knew this was a bit of an experiment. I was trying to find out what kind of characters I could write point of views for. What I learned was that I HATED writing from the happily stupid perspective. I can roll with it for a little bit, but I just can't take it when it's my main character. It's something that just doesn't work with me and since I've already delved into the lives of the legendaries I can't switch off of Mew without causing confusion and disappointment. Otherwise I would just switch to Lucario. But the legendaries were going to be an important part of the story, so that option, the only other option, is off the table. **

**I would love to see this thing finished, but I can't be the one to finish it. Therefore I'm leaving this up in the hopes that somebody takes inspiration from what there was of it and can finish the job. Heck, I even give my permission for them to copy and paste these first few chapters, though you REALLY should change things up a little. Best way to change it up? Try having a legendary that ISN'T Mew fall in love with Lucario. That should have some interesting paths.**

**If anyone picks up this torch, good luck. I might not have been able to carry it properly, but maybe you can.**

**And now I must bid this story farewell.**


End file.
